Hatred, and That Sort of Stuff
by Kitkatinahat
Summary: takes place after western air temple and fire bending masters. it really is just a bunch of shorts compiled together. hope you guys like it! R&R! ZUTARA.
1. Chapter 1

Okay since it has to be said, I do not own the avatar. Never have, and sadly, never will. T.T

They are at the western air temple…takes place after episode 12.

Chapter 1: Momo is the bestest.

As Katara was getting up she noticed him. He was just laying there in her view. How dare he be there. He was lucky that Aang was so innocent. If it were up to her, he would have been pushed off into the gully by now. What was he doing there in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be training Aang? Where was Aang? But then she heard Aang laugh from around the corner. She looked to see Aang talking to Toph, but she decided to keep an eye on Zuko for the time being. So she got back up into a sitting position, she was going to mess with him when he got up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko noticed her getting up, but decided not to move. He thought it best to pretend to be asleep. All he needed was to make her even angrier with him than she already was. When he came there to rest he did notice her, he was only going to stay there for a second anyway. Unfortunately for him, she woke up as soon as he put his head to the ground. Training Aang would be hard enough, but having to deal with Katara's constant badgering was making him rethink the whole join the avatar thing.

He had to admit being there was far better than being in the palace. Here he didn't have to deal with his sister…or his father. He always felt as if he were to do one bad thing he would be banished again, or worse. With the Avatar, all he had to worry about was Katara. The others welcomed him well enough, considering who he was. It was just Katara, she was being so difficult. During breakfast he tried to help her, he lit the fire and offered her help. But she immediately said "I am not letting you help me. Ever." After that Sokka came up and said something about the time of the month.

That whole mourning was hard enough. After they all ate breakfast Zuko went to the task of starting to train Aang. Of course Katara had to be there to make sure he didn't get hurt. Zuko got frustrated at that. Aang apologized, he said that she was just protective. When she let them start, she had to be there. Zuko was just happy that today would be just practicing breathing. They sat down next to one another and he explained the importance of controlling your breath. Aang did as he was told, but the whole time Zuko felt really uncomfortable, he could feel the hatred coming off of Katara.

When the training was over, he told Aang that they would be practicing stances tomorrow. They bowed to one another, when Zuko looked up he saw that Katara had fallen asleep. He then decided to take a little rest himself after Aang had turned the corner. It was now mid day, he and Aang had been in a sitting position for a long time so he wanted to give his back a little break. That was when she woke up…he was so happy he closed his eyes when he put his head down.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara noticed something was a little off, he was just staying still. He was awake.

"I know you're awake. Why don't you just get up already?"

She saw him frown a bit. She had an evil smile. She took out a little bit of water and flung it at him. That would teach him for thinking she was stupid.

Zuko didn't move when the water hit him, he sat up after a second. He opened his eyes and gave her a glare. She glared right back. After five seconds he got up, he started to walk towards where he could hear the others. As he walked passed Katara he let steam roll off of him. He smiled, but only slightly.

"Oh, why aren't you the best fire bender in the world? Was that really necessary?"

At that comment Zuko spun around.

"Did you really need to hit me with water? Did you really need to be here the whole time that I was training Aang?"

"I know you can't be trusted! I wont let you out of my sight!"

Katara got up and walked up to him so that she was only foot away from his face. They stood there until Momo landed on Zuko's head. When the flying lemurs tail swung in front of Zuko's face Katara's whole face scrunched up. Zuko's eyes went from glaring at her to watching Momo's tail swing back and forth in front of his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, or one and some patch of scar together. He made a face that made Katara laugh hysterically. As soon as she started to laugh, he did too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So yeah, I am a real bad procrastinator…but I swear I will try and get the next chapter up in about a week…at the longest… '


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I got so damn giddy at the first two reviews that I am in fact writing this a tad bit early! Yeah for you!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter Two: Aang and His Wisdom

I was aware that we were, in fact, up in the air. Extremely high up in the air. I had been in the air like this before, when I was catching up to them. But this time, I was not alone. This time I had a girl that wanted me dead right across from me. This time I had four boys ready to beat me into a bloody pulp if I did something wrong. This time I had a blind twelve-year-old girl looking out for me. This time I had a water-bending master ready to throw me from, Agni only knows how high, to a terrifying death.

"Hey sparky, you seem nervous…what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine." I then tried to get as calm as possible. But then…

"He's probably trying to think of a way to betray us."

She had to talk. I thought that after that after the lemur, Momo I think, had made her laugh at my expense things would be better. But no, of course not. To Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I am pure evil.

"If you really must know, I really…just…don't like heights all that much."

"You're lying."

"Okay fine. She is making me nervous." I slightly tilted my head in the direction of Katara…and well. I should have thrown myself off of the bison. I really should have.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

What? What did he just say? He accused me of making him nervous! How dare he.

"What!? If anything we should be nervous around you!"

"You have been doing nothing but giving me evil looks this whole time!"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean you ARE the Prince of the Fire Nation. Sworn enemy of the Avatar. WHO I am trying to keep as far away from YOU as possible!"

At that I did something I really, really shouldn't have done. I stood up. And at that exact time, Aang. Oh Aang, he thought with his great wisdom to try and calm me down. He blew a gust of wind at me. Not in front of me, of course not, I would have been thrown off of Appa if he did that. No, he blew a gust of wind at my back. I of course went forward. Forward right into that, that…guy. If the first few moments of us in flight hadn't been awkward, they sure were now.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sokka, I must say I do like him. He is a nice guy he is very respectable. But the words that went out of his mouth were very much uncalled for. Everyone was laughing, except for Aang, Sokka, the animals, Katara and myself. Katara wasn't laughing because her mouth was preoccupied, with mine.

We were frozen, until…

"So, you two wanna stop anytime soon?" Toph was snickering when she said that, along with practically everyone else.

Katara jumped off of me, but she jumped just a bit too far. I lunged for her hand, I caught it, and managed to get her back onto Appa.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Sorry for saving you!"

"Just don't touch me!"

"Umm, sorry Katara…and Zuko."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When we landed Zuko stayed as far away from me as possible. Even at dinner. I was of course happy about this. But my brother had to interrogate me.

"Why didn't you leap off of him immediately?"

"I was shocked."

"Why did you two stay like that for…like…A MINUTE?!"

"Sorry…I don't know!"

"You were blushing! You BOTH were!"

"Of course we were! We just…kissed…"

"And when he saved you, you went all googly eyed!"

That was when he came into the clearing. I kinda felt sorry for him. The look on his face when Sokka asked him the same questions.

Then Zuko walked up to me, and gave me something.

"Sorry"

He walked away. I looked at what was in my hand, he gave me a conch shell. I really didn't know why he would say sorry…really he did nothing wrong. I maybe should be nicer to him.

-Later that same night-

I waited until I knew he was asleep, fire benders really don't stay up all that late. I took the conch shell that he had given to me to my lips, but Aang stopped me.

"I can do it better"

"We don't want him depth"

"Don't worry"

Aang then took the shell to his lips, and blew. I only thought Aang could jump that high.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

so yeah...next one will be up soon. maybe. if i feel like it...


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, this one is taking after episode 13. Which was awesome!

Chapter three: Dragons have Rhythm.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So, how is the dancing prince feeling today?"

"Katara, I am really not in the mood."

"Oh, sorry. I just can't imagine why you and Aang had to be gone for like three days to learn some dance."

"It's not a dance!"

"Yes, yes it is. It's even called the 'Dancing Dragon."

All I could do was stare at her. She innocently came and sit by me, I thought she was going to be nice. But of course, I am a very bad judge of character.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I got up and stood on one leg. I had my hands in the air, and wiggled my hips a little.

"Look, I am a dancing dragon!"

I then sat back down to see Zuko staring at me. I laughed.

"So can I learn how to dance from a dragon too? I think that would be fun. Really I do."

He got up, and walked away. It was his fault that we had to stay here at the air temple. I mean he did get me angry when we tried to leave. We did for a while, to a nice little beach, but then had to leave the next day because of a Fire Nation ship that we saw at the port town.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I saw Aang with Haru, Duke, Sokka, and Teo standing…well, not Teo of course, around something. Toph was off to the side, she looked a little angry for some reason. I walked over to ask her why, but then I saw Zuko moving his arms a lot.

"Hey Toph, what's happening?"

"I don't know! I can't SEE, remember?"

I turned to see what Zuko was doing. He was making what looked like two dragons going around in circles. I walked a bit closer as he was standing. He was going to make them do something else. That was when he made the two of them join their little claws together and point their heads up. He made them breath fire, but the fire was in all different colors. It was really…beautiful.

"Heh, so even the things you fire benders learned from dance." Sokka was in a smug posture when he said that, I could tell he was joking. Zuko made a face that looked angry, but defeated at the same time. But then he smiled.

"At least I can dance. I doubt you even know what rhythm is."

I even had to laugh at that one.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sokka spent the rest of the day trying to dance. It was really pitiful. The man really couldn't dance. I turned the corner to see Aang talking to…her. He was describing the Sun Warriors city to her. Then she said something about wanting to see it, I knew that Aang would say no.

"Sure!"

I immediately ran over, and stood in between them.

"NO! No one can go! Remember all those traps? We barely made it out!"

"But, Katara wants to see it, I mean as long as we stay out of the temple, we should have no problem."

"No Aang. Remember."

It was more or less a command than a question. But then she had to pipe in.

"What? You think that we are too clumsy or something?"

"Well, some of you. But none of you can. You just can't."

"Why not? It's just and abandoned city, the worst we have to deal with are traps that Toph can see. I see no problem."

"No."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

On our way to the Sun Warriors city, Zuko was being more grumpy than usual. I know I beat him at convincing Aang, but still, he didn't have to brood over it.

"We're almost there, we have to be careful. Oh! Great news Toph, you can see the art on the walls!"

"I doubt that"

"No, really you can! The art there are all statues and carvings!"

"Really? Hey Zuko, I approve your Sun Warriors."

"Thanks"

Aang kept on telling Toph about how great it would be for her. I think it might be the first time that she will see art. Aang went on to tell about how big the place was. Zuko started to stir a bit.

"We're here."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When we got off of Appa I looked around. I hope that the Sun Warriors didn't actually live here.

"Okay, just be careful. There are a bunch of traps."

"Oh stop being so cautious."

I walked past Haru in a hurry. I really didn't want to see Katara anymore.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

We looked around for a long while. Toph saw a mountain a bit away and said that there was something there that looked like an excellent place to hide from the Fire Nation. Zuko said that we shouldn't go up there, Aang also agreed with him. But that got the rest of us curious about what was up there.

"Is that where you guys learned to dance?"

"NO!"

"He's lying."

"Thank you Toph. Now we have to see it."

"Come on! It's far away! We don't need to go there! We have a perfectly good hiding place at the Air Temple."

"But Appa can get us there is no time."

"But we can be seen from the ocean."

"It's too high, plus that way we can see anyone before they see us."

"Aang, please tell her that it's a bad idea."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

So on our way up to the mountain, Aang made Appa land a bit away. He hid him for some reason. But he said it was because he seemed tired. Appa moaned in agreement and hid under some trees.

We were near the top when we saw something that looked like a big platform. It had something on it.

"Hey Toph, another statue!"

"Uh, Katara…that's not a statue."

We all stopped in our tracks. We all looked at one another, and then ran up closer, and hid behind some rocks that made up the entrance to the plaza.

"Aang, I don't blame you for not telling us, but there are something's that need to be said."

"Sorry, I really thought that it would be in one of the caves. I hope the other one is asleep too."

"TWO? THERE ARE TWO?"

Why Sokka even tried to whisper was beyond me, but he had a point.

"What do you mean TWO? Where's the other one?"

Just as Sokka finished that sentence, a really big shadow coming from the direction of the ocean appeared. Oh, how I hoped that it was a sky bison. But, it was another dragon, a red one. It had a really big long thing in its mouth.

"That's an Unagi…isn't it?"

In a reply to my brother's question everyone but Toph nodded a yes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oh, if I wasn't so scared for the safety of everyone around me, I would have yelled I told you so to her. But then the red one dropped the Unagi down in the plaza. The smell was horrible. And the thing was still alive. How it could possibly still be alive with all those wounds all over it is amazing. But then the dragon took the Unagi's head into it mouth. The sounds of bones being crushed made all of our faces pale.

"That's was tasty sounding."

"TOPH! SHH!"

Sokka really didn't now how to whisper. Lucky for us, the red dragon didn't notice. It was now making this purring sound, and it was looking back at the blue one.

"Wait…I remember reading about this…"

"About what?"

We all spoke in unison for some reason.

"Well, you see. The red one is slightly smaller than the blue one. So that means it's the boy. And well I think it's trying to get the blue one to eat the Unagi."

"Why? And when did you notice the size of those things? They're both HUGE!"

"Sokka, please be quite. Well, you see, every twenty years or so the girls get into...umm…uh, Zuko help."

"What do you want me…oh…OH!"

"What are you saying oh…oh, I get it."

"Sokka, be quite."

"What? I get it too."

"What are you guys getting?"

That was when the blue one got up and flew down to the Unagi, and starting eating it. The sounds were just...eww. That was when Sokka got out this thing that he attached to his face.

"Well you see The Duke and company. This is what we like to call a 'mating ritual.' The boy dragon wants to get the girl dragon to accept him, so that he can get into her figurative skirt."

"Sokka, as your sister, I suggest you get rid of that thing."

That was when the dragons started to purr louder. We all looked to see that the Unagi was half eaten and that both of them were starting to fly. Soon they were up, straight up. They clasped they're claws together and took a nosedive down to the ground. They were so high up.

"What are they doing? Aren't they the last two? They're going to kill themselves!"

Aang told Haru not to worry.

The two of them were spinning while they were coming to the ground. About a hundred feet off the ground they let go of one another and blew out fire. Wait fire…a lot of fire.

"Aang!"

Aang nodded, we reacted just in time to make sure that no one got hurt from the flames that cam towards us.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I think we should leave the, umm 'newly weds' before they decide to eat us."

I think that was the first time that Zuko agreed with me. Later that day back at the Air Temple I saw Zuko talking to Aang with everyone at the campfire.

"If there are two dragons left, there have to be some flying bison somewhere."

"Yeah, Zuko's right. I mean it's not like they were as big as a dragon, it should be easier for them to hide."

Sokka motioned with his hands the difference in size.

"Thanks guys."

I came up to the fire and sat down next to my brother. I put on the biggest smile, and calmly said, "So, even dragons have better rhythm than you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

So lol. This chapter was a bit longer than usual. And if you don't know, I totally took that from mating thing from the discovery channels special on dragons. Except for the fire part, that was all meh.


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, I know the first couple of chapters came out like really fast and stuff…but yeah, I got distracted by something shiny…and my deviantart crap…so yeah…BACK TO THE STORY!!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aang was practicing his Earth bending with Toph right now. Poor guy, he has to wake up early to practice with Zuko, then after breakfast he has to start practice with Toph. He gets to practice his Air bending after lunch, but after dinner he has to practice with me. Sure we give him days off, or days when he just has to be taught by one of us, but still it seems a bit constant. I know the commits arrival is really close, but still. He really has to grow up fast, no time to be a kid.

I walked over to the old fountain to see if Sokka or one of the other guys were there. Unfortunately for me, there was only Zuko. Is he taking a nap? Does Zuko even take naps? Wait, he's talking? Is that Duke? He is talking to Duke. Why is he talking to Duke? Maybe I should walk up closer, just to see what's going on.

"So then you close your eye's and count to ten. Got it?"

"Um, okay."

"You really have never played this before? Have you?"

"No, sorry…"

Zuko was scratching the back of his head. Played what? What are they playing?

"Hey, it's Katara!"

I was a bit shocked to see Duke pointing at me, I must have had a stupid look on my face, because Duke laughed at me.

"Yes, I am Katara. What are you trying to play?"

"Well, Sokka, Haru, Tao, Zuko and I got a little bored. So I had an idea, we should play hide and go seek. But I have to explain to Zuko here how to play it, seeing as how he never played."

I raised my eyebrow to that statement. He had never played hide and go seek. Everyone plays that. Even Toph does, but that's only because she unfair advantage.

"You, really haven't?"

"I had a messed up childhood okay. So can we please get on with this? I think I have it."

"Sure, but Katara gets to hide with me! COME ON!"

With that Duke grabbed my hand, and we were off to find a hiding spot.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Counting…one…this is so stupid…two…who would play a game like this? Three, I mean really? Four, what's the point? Five…eh, what gets them to like me. Six…seven…eight…nine…

"TEN!"

"ABOUT TIME IDIOT!"

Sokka is going down first for that. Well, not because of the idiot comment, I am sure I must look like an idiot. Not knowing how to play a game that apparently everyone knows how to play. But because he gave his position away, the man really doesn't know the meaning of 'hide' does he?

It only took me a few minutes to get to him. He made a face of disappointment when saw him.

"Well…nice to see that you get the 'seek' part of the game."

"Oh be quite and help me find the other's."

"Fine. But we find Haru before we find The Duke and my sister. He has a rather unfair advantage to this game."

"How?"

"Earth bender, remember?"

"Oh…yeah, he could be anywhere."

Sokka and I went on the search for Haru. He hid in plain sight, just above the right side of the fountain. He sneezed, that was the only thing that gave him away, and then the falling on Sokka and I.

"Urgh, why did I have to sneeze?"

"You were lucky you landed on us, other wise you might have ruined the game. Dieing and all, real kill joy."

"Thank you Sokka for your words of wisdom, can we now find The Duke and your sister?"

"Jeez Zuko, serious much?"

I rolled my eyes at that comment. I just didn't want to be 'it' anymore. This game was a little, annoying when you were 'it.' I wanted to hide. That seemed a bit more fun.

Duke was easily found, his helmet was sticking out above a rock. If he didn't insist on wearing it, we might have not found him. He seemed happy though.

"You're good at this game! You already found Sokka and Haru! All we have to do is find Katara and Tao."

"Then I'll be it…I don't like being it."

In unison Haru, Duke and I rolled our eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

What is taking o long for them to find me? Did Zuko give up? No, that cant be it. Maybe he found everyone else first...or is trying t find Haru. Hmm, what should be for lunch? I think we have some left over rice from breakfast…let me see, we have leachy nuts. And we still have some jerky. Maybe we should go to that port town…they might have some good stuff. Haru and Tao could go in no problem. Well maybe not Tao.

"Hey, no fair! You have like three other people helping you!"

Oh no, that means there going to be after me next. Why do I have to be wearing blue? I stick out like a soar thumb here. I think I should move. But that sounded close. A bit too close.

"We should split up, that will make this round go faster."

I hate you Sokka, I really do hate you and your awesome ideas. I really have to move now.

I got into a crawling position and started to crawl forward. All the time trying to make sure I didn't make a sound. Then I had a great idea. I took out some water from my water pouch and made it slither its way to where they were still discussing the best way to find me. I made some ice all around them, so that when they decided to move, they would all fall. And well, give me some extra time to get away.

"Okay let's go, I get-"

I heard Sokka fall, and the rest of the guys started to laugh. But then, Zuko somehow saw me and sprinted towards me.

"Uh-oh."

For some reason that was all I could say as I turned and started to sprint away. Seeing as how they hadn't gotten me cornered yet, I still had a chance to get away.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

How come she is so fast? How could she be this fast? She was raised in a place that you really didn't have to be fast. But she was. She was getting away. And the others weren't helping! They helped me with finding everyone one else! What is the hold up with them?

Then I looked over my shoulder to see them trying to get loose from something. Oh great, I freaked Katara out that I made her stick the others to the ground. She looked back and tried to that to me. But I made a small fire and made the water disappear.

I was actually catching up to her now, and now I could here the others yell something like 'We're coming to help ya!' But they were to far behind right now to help, plus I was getting her cornered. Excellent.

"You're getting yourself trapped. Just stop running!"

"Fat chance!"

She is stubborn. I like that, but only because it makes her an excellent fighter. Never giving up and all, that's a good quality that everyone Aang says is his friend has. I think I started to laugh at this point. I could hear her laughing too.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

He was right I got myself trapped. And now the game would be over, and Sokka would be it. I was laughing at myself. And Zuko joined in. When he got me cornered he was still laughing. The others were a bit ways away, I could that Sokka had a face that said 'disappointment' on it. The other's were either laughing at him or trying to beat one another to where Zuko and I are.

"Got ya."

I smiled at him, I really don't know why, but I had too. I hadn't played this game in a long while, and for someone who had never played the game to be apparently this good at was fun. He was now smiling too. It wasn't one of his 'ha, I'm better than you' smiles, or an 'I am far superior than you' smiles either. It was a smile that was one of real enjoyment.

"So Sokka's it now?"

"Yeah"

"You get to hide with me now."

His face was one of shock, and he had a slight blush on it.

"OKAY! GO HIDE ALL OF YA! And you, don't do that again."

Sokka pointed at me, all I did was laugh, and walked up next to Zuko.

"ONE!"

"Come on Zuko!"

"TWO!"

He was stuck it seemed, but I grabbed his hand and got him to move. We decided to hide in one of the old buildings.

"Why do you want to hide with me?"

"Because you are still new to the game."

"But I found everyone."

"Yeah, but I think we will have a better chance of making Sokka fall on his butt when there are two of us."

"Why not hide with Haru?"

"Well, I think he likes me. And well, I don't want to hide with someone who would want to kiss me…so no hiding with Aang either."

"Is that why you weren't next to the Duke?"

"I swear what is it with guys? Does everyone like me?"

He laughed at me.

"Well, You do look a lot different from the normal Earth Kingdom girls, and Fire Nation for that matter."

"Is it my eyes? Or my skin?"

I looked at him, and had my hands out to him for him to see my skin. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I think it might be your attitude. Not every girl is as outgoing as yourself."

"Really?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You do act a lot different form all the girls I ever met."

"Well, I guess it's my own fault then. Can't blame it on the fact of my appearance anymore. Thanks Zuko"

"Your welcome."

There was an awkward silence for a bit, but then I had to ask. If not for the fact that I wanted to tease him, but for the fact that I like to think of myself as pretty.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

His face was almost the same color as his scar. It was priceless. I laughed at him so hard that I think I gave our position away.

"Wha-What? Why do you want my opinion? Why would you even think that my opinion was worth something!?"

"Sorry, just wanted to know, and thank you."

"Thank you? I didn't say anything!"

"Didn't have to."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

We played a couple more rounds, and I made sure that I stayed away from Katara. She was teasing me non-stop. What did I do to her? Why was she being like that? She hated me! Didn't she? Now all she is doing is trying to get me to blush. And the worse thing about it is that after lunch Toph stated to help her. Sure we weren't playing that game anymore, but Toph kept on giving her my location. When Sokka noticed this, he yelled at me! I wasn't doing anything! I was trying to hide…and Aang, thank Agni that he wasn't there to see what was happening. He might have killed me.

At dinner it just got worse, I was happy that Aang was too ignorant of the whole situation to notice what she was doing. She gave me extra portions, and kept on giving me these looks. I wanted her to like me, but this was getting ridicules. She was just doing it to get to me. She was also doing it to make the others angry with me. Of course Aang thought that she finally accepted me into the group. I was happy that he had no idea what was going on. Oh so happy. That night, I really didn't get much sleep…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Okay, so next chappy will be up soon, mind you the more reviews the faster it gets up. And the reason why he didn't get mush sleep is well…cuz of…cough he had…well "dreams" that were…well rather…enjoyable…lol.


	5. Chapter 5

So after a review, actually two (but one was through DA) I have this to say, thank you. All reviews help me make things better, for you. So keep them coming. Anyway…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"What was that yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't look at me like that, and you know what I mean."

Sokka was being serious with me. I really didn't understand why, all I did was make Zuko uncomfortable. I would think that Sokka would appreciate that. But no, he doesn't, and now I have to explain myself to him. Really, what can I say? 'I was feeling vain yesterday and I had to ask, sorry.' Like that would go over well with my brother.

"Katara, why were you flirting with him? You hated his guts just a couple of days ago!"

Now he was pleading with me. If I knew that this would happen I would have done it a while ago. Does he even know what his constant flirting with girls has done to us? Really, he has nothing to talk to me about.

"Sokka, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me through his hands that he had hid his eyes with. When he looked at me, he rolled his eyes and then slumped down.

"Fine."

He sat down, and I scooted to sit next to him. I smiled at him, when I opened my mouth I saw that there was a Haru, and many others of the male species looking at me behind a rock. They were trying to hide, but they were failing miserably. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Urgh, well I don't know if you can tell or not, but it seems that every guy in our group has a crush on me."

"WHAT!?"

"Well yes, I think it's cute that Duke has one on me, but it gets annoying sometimes…"

"Even Duke? Wha-when?"

"Oh Sokka, really I was just trying to get them off my back."

"By putting them onto Zuko's?"

"Well, they haven't bothered me all today…have they been doing things to Zuko?"

"YES! Last time I saw him he was hiding behind Toph"

When I was given this wonderful bit of information, I looked at the rock that they were hiding behind. Teo's head whipped around behind the rock that they were all hiding behind.

"Ahem. Can all of you come over here?"

I said that as sweetly as possible. I really wanted to know what they had done to make Zuko go and hide behind a small blind Earth bender. I noticed that they weren't really moving all that fast. This got me angry.

"NOW!"

They all moved so fast it was as if they just appeared magically in front of me. I looked at all of them. I think I scared them a little.

"Well, what have you been doing?"

They sort of looked at each other, and then all at once they pointed at one another.

"HE DID IT!"

"So, all of you did something."

They looked again to one another to see that they had all pointed at each other.

"Teo, you can start."

I calmly looked at him, and he smiled.

"Well, I was only helping The Duke here. We only put some pepper into his water this mourning."

"That true Duke?"

"THE DUKE! But yes, that was all we did. Promise."

He crossed his heart. I knew that they wouldn't do much to him, to be honest, I think they have been doing small pranks on everyone.

"So it was you two who put that dragon fruit into the soup a couple of days ago, the only person who liked it was Zuko."

They glanced over at one another, and then they smiled at me.

"Well, you see…umm, we have some place to go…you know…to go and do the thing!"

Teo quickly picked up Duke and speed off. Haru looked like he had just been abandoned. When he looked back at me, I made sure it looked like I was pissed. He immediately looked down and started twiddling with his fingers.

"Haru, what did you do?"

"Well, I umm…you see, I was only practicing…and I may have aimed for him a couple of times…"

"How big were the rocks?"

"Umm…"

He then Earth bended a huge boulder down from the ceiling. It made Sokka and I jump, and we held onto each other in shock.

"THAT'S NOT A ROCK!"

All I did was agree with Sokka, and then I went off to find Toph. I swear boys are just weird. Why do they always have to be so macho? Poor Zuko, all I did was tease him. I didn't mean for this to blow up in his face…or on him.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Today was horrible. Haru had it out for me. I know why, but really. Was it necessary to chuck huge boulders at me? No, it wasn't. I ran to Toph because I knew that she would at least worn me if something like a boulder was about to fall on me…or near me…or be thrown at me.

"So Sparky, why are you having boulder chucked at you?"

"You know why…you helped her."

"Cant take a joke now can we?"

"Not ones that end up with me getting physically assaulted in the process."

Toph smiled in my direction and came to sit next to me. I knew that I was in another grumpy mood. If I wasn't getting pelted with some sort of hard object, it was something that someone snuck into my food or water. I know that it didn't just happen to me, I saw Sokka get hit by rocks all the time. Sometimes the food and water thing happened to everyone, but still today had been the worst for me.

"Here comes Sugar Queen."

I started to fear for my safety. If she was coming that could mean one of two things: one, I did something wrong in her eyes or two, she was going to make fun of me.

"Great…"

I sighed at the moment I saw her, and averted my gaze. I could hear her stop for a moment, but she continued her way to me.

"Zuko, I am sorry. I was really just teasing you yesterday. I didn't mean for things to go this far."

"Okay."

"Okay? Is that all you are going to say?"

Toph, she is a smart girl. As soon as the sign of an argument comes up, she leaves…or gets into a better viewing position.

"Well?"

I still wasn't looking at her, if I did I think I might start laughing. She was right all the guys liked her. Last night all I got were dirty looks. The worst were from Haru and Sokka, but Sokka caught on half way through that she was just toying with me. But that didn't stop him from talking to me in the mourning. That whole conversation was uncomfortable.

"Well, this was your fault."

"My fault?"

"Well yes. You started it when we were playing hide and go seek yesterday."

"I just asked you a simple question."

"You and I both know that that particular question is unanswerable. If I said no, then you would have gotten angry at me, if I said yes you would have gotten your brother on me or Aang."

"No…I wouldn't of done that…"

She was pouting now, I didn't have to see her to know that.

"Then what would you have done?"

I made sure that I looked at her straight in the eyes. She turned around as soon as she could. I was a bit puzzled. Why did she turn around?

"Katara, what did you ask him?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I think I have ruined my life. No, I am sure of it. Aang will find out and make everyone's lives miserable.

"Nothing!"

I began to walk away. I hope he wouldn't come after me.

"Aang, wait. I'll tell you."

"WHAT? NO!"

I had turned around, and I think I looked kind of funny. The looks that Aang and Zuko were giving me were a bit confused and disbelief.

"Well what did you ask him?"

"Umm, you see…it really was a stupid question now that I think about it. I was being vain."

I could feel the hotness that had crept up to my face. Aang looked at me confused and Zuko was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Well I asked…I asked him…if, if he thought…that well I was, umm…"

Maybe if I just say it really fast he won't ketch it.

"Iaskedhimifhethoughtiwaspretty."

Aang looked more confused, and Zuko was holding back a laugh. I glared at him.

"What, you said it too fast."

That was when Zuko started laughing. I really wanted to hit him.

"She, she asked me if I thought if she was pretty."

Aang was utterly confused now. I don't think he knows how mean of me it was to ask Zuko that.

"What? But…why would you ask that?"

"Well, see, I told you it was vain."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

She had dug herself into a whole now. I think I can answer her now.

"Katara."

I got up from where I was sitting, and started to walk towards her. I knew she was embarrassed about the whole thing. But opportunities like this rarely present themselves to me. She was slightly blushing, but soon it would be more.

"To be honest, I do think you are pretty."

She put her hands up to her face, I think it was an attempt to try and hide her growing blush. I had a small smile on my face as I walked past her. I heard Aang walk up to her.

"Katara, are you okay? All he said was your pretty."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I know all of you are like "what the hell was that crap?" well let me tell all of you…that, that particular last part had happened to a friend of mine. Of which will remain anonymous. But yeah, don't try and toy with people that are smarter than you, it always blows up in your face.


	6. Chapter 6

**RULES THAT ARE TO BE FOLLOWED!**

1. Katara is never to be left unattended. EVER.

2. Zuko, Haru, Teo, Zuko, and Aang are not allowed to be alone with Katara for more than thirty minutes. This goes for you Zuko.

3. Toph or myself will always accompany Katara at all times.

4. Katara can cook the meals by herself. No one helps. Especially Teo or The Duke.

5. Zuko refer to rule number two. Now.

6. Zuko is not allowed to be near Katara when she trains Aang. Ever.

7. Katara is no longer allowed to play hide and go seek.

8. No one tells Katara about these rules.

9. Zuko refer to rule number two. Now.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**RULES THAT ARE TO BE FOLLOWED!**

1. Sokka is no longer allowed to be alone for more than and hour.

2. Sokka is no longer allowed paper and ink without permission from Katara.

3. Zuko does not have to refer to rule number two more than he has to.

4. People who want food will help with making food. Except for Teo and The Duke.

5. People can come and watch Aang get trained in water bending if they want to.

6. The only person not allowed to play hide and go seek is Toph, and she knows why.

7. When Sokka makes up stupid rules, people are to tell me about them immediately.

8. Sokka is not allowed to ignore these rules, and will destroy the set of rules he made by tonight if he wants his pants to get sewed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hehe, always wanted to put one of these up.


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah. Next chappy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I was walking to the only person that I knew I could talk to. Why that particular person, I have no idea. I am pretty sure he hates me, but I think he is the only one that will give me real good advice.

I turned the corner to see him sitting down talking to Toph. He and Toph had become close really fast, faster than she and I did. I am a little jealous of that; I thought it wasn't fair for while. Then the more that I thought about it, the more it made sense, they both come from messed up families so it only made sense for them to get close.

"Hey sugar queen."

"Hi Toph. What are you two up to?"

"Me and Sparky here are trying to think of a way to get your brother from stealing extra snacks. The only thing that we can think of is to tie him up to a tree or something. What you think?"

I laughed a bit; I was thinking the same thing. Sokka had been stealing our extra jerky for himself for a while now.

"I think we should beat him up the next time he tries for the food. You know, as a warning."

"Hell of a warning."

I rolled my eyes at him. I was only joking but it seems that Toph to it to hart.

"That sounds like and excellent plan."

Toph got up from her seat and walked off leaving him alone with me. He stayed put as I walked over to sit next to him. I sighed as I sat down.

"What's the matter?"

"Aang."

He sighed and moved a little in his seat. I think he knew that this was coming.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Why is it that I am the one that everyone goes to for advice? Its not like I actually know what I a talking about. Most of the time I just make stuff up.

"Okay. What about Aang?"

"Well, you see the day that we tried to invade the capital…he well…"

She started to blush, great another one of these talks. The one that I had with Aang was really weird, now with the girl that it was about.

"He what?"

"Zuko he kissed me! He kissed me! It was all weird! And now he acts as if it never had happened! I have no idea what to do! Please, you have got to have some experience in this?"

She was looking at me with pouting lips and pleading eyes. The lip made me regret not getting up when Toph left. I sighed.

"Why would I have experience with this?"

"Well, I mean. You have to know something about this type of thing. Right?"

"Well how did you feel after he kissed you?"

She turned away from me and started to fiddle with her hands. It took a while for her to muster up and answer.

"Well…it felt like…like I was kissing my brother. Should I feel like that?"

"Well if you see him as your brother than yes."

"But I don't think that's what he wants…"

She is annoying. Annoying.

"To be honest, it shouldn't matter what he wants. If it doesn't feel right to you, then tell him."

"But, he might get hurt."

She really had no idea that Aang was the avatar. He could get anyone that he wants, plus he has his whole life in front of him.

"How old is he?"

"He's one hundred and twelve."

I rolled my eyes.

"So he's twelve. You are probably the first girl he has ever seen that wasn't an air bender…or even related to him. He's probably only getting his feeling mixed up."

She looked at me funny.

"Did this happen to you?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

He sighed. I think I may have hit a bad point.

"Well, you see…back when I joined with my sister one of her friends had a crush on me. She had one on me since we were little. And well, she did what Aang did to you…one day she just came up to me and kissed me. It was weird, but then Azula got involved…so then I had to go out with her…and well…it was just a mess."

He stopped talking. I wonder who she was talking about, but then he started up again.

"Then Azula said that if I didn't go out with her she would most likely kill me, or herself…and then I got used to her being around a lot…and then I sort of felt responsible for her…and then when we went to the beach I was almost free, but she had to show all of her emotion which was awesome…"

He trailed off for a while mumbling something about how he loved her when she was being passionate about stuff. I tapped him on the shoulder, and then he got out of his trance and continued.

"Ahem. Well, when the day of the black sun came I decided to join up with you guys…and well I knew that she was wrapped around Azula's pinky, so I wrote her my reasons for turning traitor and hoped for the best…I was really worried for about the first hour after I left…she has a bunch of sharp objects at her finger tips…"

I gasped; it was that girl with all the kunai.

"The girl that doesn't smile?"

"Yeah. I tried to avoid kissing her for the first two days, but I got used to it."

"Do you think I should just get used to it?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No. Whatever you do, don't do that. It's horrible. You might get used to it, but when you look at other people that you know you would get along better with you will only feel guilty. Feeling guilty al the time sucks."

"All the time? Was she that depressing?"

"No…it just, well…Mai wasn't all that fun. The only things that we did together were cuddle and talk about what she hated. Which was practically everything. She didn't even like sunsets! Sunsets! I love them!"

Even though this was highly entertaining I had come here for a reason.

"Zuko. I am happy that you have experience with this, but can you please tell me something that I could do?"

He sighed. He sighed a lot. I did too come to think of it.

"Answer these questions for me."

"Okay."

"Would you want to kiss Aang like you did…with umm…have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yeah, before Aang…and no, I really don't want to kiss him like that, ever."

"Okay. Do you want to spend every waking moment with him?"

"No…he asks way too many questions…and he talks a lot."

"Well then, would you get angry if some other girl kissed him?"

"Nope. I would be happy for him."

"Great. The tell him that you don't like him the way that he does."

"But, I cant do that!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

She wanted my advice, and now she doesn't. This is great.

"Just tell him that he has a long life ahead of him. Plus, you might feel different after a while, just right now you don't like him like he wants you to."

That sounded far too simple. Uncle would have said something way better. She seemed happy though. I think I said what she wanted to hear.

"Thanks Zuko. Maybe I will feel different later, that's a safe thing to say to him…that way I don't hurt him all the way, and I get him off my back for a while!"

I really didn't want what she did next. Why didn't she go to her brother? Why did she come to me, and for Agni's sake why did she have to hug me? I gave her a hug back and I knew that I was blushing. I hated not being able to control that, it also sucked that my experience with girls was really limited. Katara was just so different from Mai and the girl in Ba Sing Sai. She had a really bad temper, and she knew how to use her…her well…her girl-ness against all of the guys. When she pulled away from the hug I saw that she was blushing too.

"Umm…I guess I'll go talk to Aang now…see you later."

"Yeah."

Dear Agni what was that. Yeah? Yeah had to be the lamest thing I could have said! She was walking away I wanted to do something. I don't know why, I just wanted to say something.

"Um, Katara?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I wanted to get away as fast as possible, why did he have to call for me? This is worse than the time with Jet. My face felt hot, and my hands were clammy. I turned back around to look at him. He was blushing. I thought that a hug would be harmless, but no. It backfired on me. No more hugs for guys that aren't Aang or Sokka…no, only Sokka.

"Yes?"

"I um…well…I. I, I think I should come with you! You know only to find Aang. Cuz well he might not be easy to find."

"Okay!"

Thank La.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lol. Just thought I would push my zutaraness up.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I know that I haven't been here for a while now

Okay, so I know that I haven't been here for a while now. And I think my last chapter could have been better. But the new trailor has inspired me for the third season! So yeah for you!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Why am I so close to her? Why do I always put myself next to her? Why doesn't she say something?

"Zuko. I think we should turn here."

Why did we get lost? In the Fire Nation! Why? And why does she have to wear cloths that revealing? All the lechers for a mile look at her.

"Maybe not…Zuko did we get that map? Or does Aang have it? If Aang has it, we're screwed."

I took my attentions off of her for a little while to rummage through my pockets. All I could find was pocket lint, and a string.

"I think he has it."

Katara sighed. She was cute when she…I really shouldn't be thinking that. She looked up at me after I made a face; at least I think I made a face.

"Zuko. You come from here, shouldn't you know how to get to the beach from here?"

I was listening to her, but all I heard was Zuko. I got distracted when she touched my arm. Is this how Aang feels? It is really hard to focus on anything when you are like this.

"Uh...I think the beach is that way."

I hoped I answered her question. Which I assume I did, because she went straight in the direction I pointed to.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Walking to the beach was nice, as nice as anyone could suspect with a guy in a cloak taking you to one, at least. We were trying to be low profile, but it is really hard for Zuko. You know…with his scar.

"Um…should we wait here, or over there?"

I looked up to see Zuko pointing off into the distance to some caves. I think he wanted out of his cloak. The heat for him must be unbearable for him.

"Sure."

For the past couple of days since we had come back to the Fire Nation I had noticed something different about Zuko. For one thing, he seemed all to eager to try and mend things with me. Always trying to help me with cooking, getting camp ready.

"Here we are."

Zuko walked into the cave and quickly took off his cloak. He was obviously happy to get it off. I walked inside, but didn't go in too far. I was going to watch for the others.

"Katara?"

What is he up to?

"Yes?"

"Why are we always the ones to get paired up?"

This is strange. Why of all people, is Zuko asking me this? This sounds like an Aang question.

"What?"

"Well, whenever your brother decides on how we should split up, he puts Aang and Toph together, himself and Suki; ever since we got her. And then as a last minute thing us. You would think he wouldn't want us anywhere near one another."

All I could do was look at Zuko in amazement. I had never really thought of that. He did have a valid point though.

"I have no idea."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I love making her think. She puts so much thought into what she is going to say when I ask her something so simply complex.

"Why? Do you not like being around me?"

I was lying down, but I shot up when she asked me that.

"No trick questions."

"Like the one you just asked me wasn't one."

"It wasn't. I just noticed it, and I wanted to hear your opinion on it."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Yeah right. He is so full of it.

"Sure. You just think you are God to women, and that's why you asked."

He shot me a look that would have killed, if he were that combustion man.

"I could be asking because you still don't trust me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Like I would want to watch you."

"You said I was a god to women."

He was smiling. And not just any smile, it was that one Sokka uses with Suki! Where did he learn that? His uncle?

"Stop that."

"What?"

I really want to kill him. If it weren't for Aang, he would be dead right now.

"Stop playing innocent! Stop with the smile!"

His smile became even bigger.

"You mean this?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Toying with her is fun. She has been the only female that I enjoy doing this with. Her emotions are right there, and she is not afraid to use them…or show them…painfully so.

"Katara, can't I smile when I feel happy?"

"You are never happy."

"I am right now."

"No. You are plotting something against me. I know it."

I don't plot. I rarely think things through.

"Like what?"

"Jet. You are going to pull a Jet."

Who's Jet?

"Who's Jet?"

"A guy who…well…um…"

She mumbled incoherent words for a bit, but she was blushing. Blushing. I don't want her to blush. I didn't make her. Wait, did I just think that? Crap, I did. Wait, I just answered myself. Crap! She's looking at me.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oh. My. God. He is jealous. At least I think he is. Wait, what is he thinking about?

"Zuko?"

I had moved a bit closer to him.

"Yes?"

He wasn't looking up. I began to smile.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?!"

He was blushing. Wait, things like this always blow up in my face. Must stop it now.

"You aren't! No, No! You are not! No reason at all!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Wait? What? I am now more confused than when uncle talks about philosophy.

"What?"

"You can't be! You have no reason to be! Right?"

Oh...I get it now.

"You know you look really desperate right now."

She blushed. She was trying to avoid this, she aint getting out of this.

"Katara, be honest now. We toy with one another. Right?"

Katara looked slightly confused, and slightly angry.

"Yes. Yes we do. We need to stop."

"But why?"

"Because it…well…I am not my brother!"

What in the world is that supposed to mean?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I think I have just confused him. I looked up just to make sure, and yeah. I did.

"Well you see, Sokka…he is, and well he is a big flirt. I don't want to be anything like that."

"But your not. Your only like that with me."

I saw him mouth a curse a word.

"I meant…well…I make you."

"No you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, yes I do."

"No, no you don't. I do it because I…well…"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Katara had a blush on her face, and I could feel mine. Crap. Damn hormones. They complicate everything.

"Katara. Stop. We should have this discussion at a later point in time. You know…when…well…um…"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence. Long, empty…wait. She is moving closer to me. Crap. Damn hormones.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tehee. Don't get to know what happened! Until next chapter! Oh, and sorry for the long wait. –again-


	9. Chapter 9

Okays so next chapter

Okays so next chapter. And yes, I have just watched the boiling rock. Both parts. And it was sweet.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hey, what are they talking about over there? Katara seems a bit on the uneasy side. Yesh, they are really having it out over there. Wait…what are they talking about? Maybe if I get closer I can hear what they are talking about.

"URGH! I just don't know what to do!"

"Just say how you feel, then you won't have to keep on coming to me for help!"

Help, help with what? Feelings? She has feelings? For who?"

"But I don't want to hurt him…"

"Well, you don't have to. All you have to do is say that you might like him later."

"But I don't want to get his hopes up."

"Why?"

"He might bother me more."

"Oh."

"If I could just get him to understand that I don't like him like how he likes me."

"That's going to be hard." 

"Why do I have to be so irresistible?"

How come she talks to him like that? Why is she posing?

"Well, you see that is the curse of being this hot."

Why is he now posing? Why are they laughing now? I don't get it.

"You? Please."

Why is he getting closer to her?

"Don't deny it. You totally think I'm hot."

"As a fire bender yes. But anything else no."

"Then why do you blush when I do this?"

Katara! No! Don't let…wait. All he did was touch her face…why would…I don't care. I'm stopping this.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Crap. Crap. Just crap. Why do I have this luck with guys? All of them like me, why, why do they all like me? And why do I let myself like some of them back?

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all."

"But he just had his hand on your face…was there something on it?"

"Um, no?"

I looked at Zuko with pleading eyes. I want out of this before I break Aang's little heart.

"Well you see…I have to go over there now. How about you two water bend, or something? Bye."

He ran. I am so getting him back for this. Oh, so much.

"Katara?"

I sighed. I do that a lot, I sigh when Sokka complains about having not enough meat. I sigh when Toph fights with me. I sigh when Suki tries to cook. I sigh, for a different reason, when Zuko looks at me. I sigh, a lot.

"Aang. We need to talk. But I need to first. You cannot interrupt for any reason. Got that?"

He nodded his head feverishly. He so reminded me of a little brother. I made him sit down.

"Aang. I know you like as more than a friend. I know that you want me to like you the same way. But, big but-"

"You know? Oh good! Then does that mean you like me too?"

Aw, he's so cute when he has his hopes all up. I just want to hug him, and baby him when he's like that. Makes me think of the kids that I took care of back home.

"No Aang. No, sit back down. I haven't finished yet."

"But-"

"SIT!"

Another sigh.

"Aang, I just. I see you as more of a little brother, or even my child. I am so sorry. I might like you later, but right now I really don't think any of us should try and get into any relationships, that are more than friendships. Do you understand?"

He looked crushed. I broke him I just broke the avatar. All because I couldn't just fake a relationship with him. Crap, is he crying?

"Aang, I'm sorry…please don't take this in a bad way."

I walked over to him, and held him for a bit. He stopped crying. I can't believe I just did that. I may have just ruined everything.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"Do, do you like Zuko more than me?"

Crap, I'm blushing again.

"Well, no. I don't think I do…why?"

"You always talk to him. Whenever you are sad, you go to him. Why is that?"

I really don't have an answer for that. I have always comforted everyone else. Whenever I had a problem, I would just deal with it by myself. Ever since Zuko and I became friends, I have always been going to him.

"Zuko…Zuko lets me. Sokka, Toph, you…and even Suki always come to me for help. Zuko hasn't. I guess he just makes me feel comfortable enough to do so. I don't know. I really haven't ever thought of that. He comes to me for help too."

"But you go to him. You don't even go to Sokka. Why is he different?"

"Aang, can we stick to questions I can answer?"

"No. You made it clear that you don't like more than a brother. And brothers help sisters. So I am helping you!"

Aw, I have to make him something nice for dinner now.

"Thanks Aang. But I don't know. And are you sure your all right?"

Aang looked down to his hands. He was thinking, really hard about what he was going to say next. He looked up after about a minute. His eyes were still a little red after his crying fit, but they were still full of emotion.

"Katara, you were the first girl I ever knew. I was raised by a bunch of old guys on top of a mountain. I think I will always think of you as my first love…or something, but I know that if you are happy, then I am too."

"Well, then I will be happy. Because I am only happy when my family is. Now that we have that out, how about some snacks? I still have some leachy nuts in my bag."

"Okay."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Short, yes. To the point, yes. How I think of Aang, yes. In which case, I would totally treat him as child no matter how old he got. Next chappy soons.


	10. Chapter 10

Okays, so I know I have been doing things a little on the weird side

So I have read all of the damn spoilers that I could possibly stand. And well, sorry to say this, but I am still a fateful zutara fan. I don't care, I am not going to believe an adaptation until I see the show. So nya. Now, on with the craptastic story…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I remember when we were young. We really didn't have that much to worry about. What in the hell am I saying? We had to run all around the world, and then we had to deal with a bunch of crazy people. I really like how it is now. Nothing to do other than sitting down and making sure that the world stays in harmony with one another. Which, now that I think about it, is rather difficult. I though politics was supposed to be easy. But then Zuko had to tell me the horrible truth.

"Katara!"

Crap. Who is that?

"Yes."

I heard him in the room, but I dint want to turn around. He's like a bald leech.

"Can you come with me? I don't think I can do this alone."

Dear La, he is a twenty-year-old man. You think he would be able to do a simple thing like proposing by himself.

"Fine."

When I walked out into the courtyard. Which is weird. The South Pole never had a courtyard until recently. Let alone a palace. Or any fountains for that matter.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, well, I was just looking at the fountain over there…and there…and there."

He then looked at them. He laughed a little. I think I heard him say something about them. I didn't pay attention though. I was getting distracted. Something red was in the middle of a pristinely white and blue setting.

"I am just going to assume that that happens to be a fire nation something or other."

As I pointed my finger at whatever that 'fire nation something or other' was, Aang stopped me right in my tracks.

"Katara, please wait here for a second!"

He ran off. Well, he glided. I could hear some yelling. Then I saw the 'fire nation something or other' following Aang. It turned out to be a man. Yes a man. A man. Man. Crap. I think my face just turned red. Damn hormones.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Aang, if uncle didn't order me to go with you, I wouldn't be doing this right now."

"I know! But you said you would!"

I gave Aang my best angry face. Of course I couldn't keep it up for long. She would kill me. And oh, hey look who it is! Of course she had to be there. In blue...and white…and other colors…

…

…

…Wait, I think I hear someone talking. Is that me? No…oh, that's Aang. Where are we going? Why am I following blindly? Oh, this is a big room. I take that back, its just tall. Wait, why is he leaving? Why are we alone? We haven't been alone in forever. Crap. I think I am supposed to do something…but I can't remember. What would uncle do? Small talk. Always start with small talk.

"Hello. How are you?"

Why is she looking at me like that? Is she going to hit me? She looks like she is going to hit me. And here comes the han…no, that went to her face.

"Zuko. Why are you here?"

Think of something…um…Crap.

"Well you see uncle, him being Fire lord now…he wants me to uh, make sure that…uh. Well, Aang came to the palace for advice, and then uncle made me go with Aang to do something. And yeah. We ended up…here?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When did he pick up talking with his hands? Oh, he's nervous. Why is he nervous? What did his uncle want to make sure of?

"Zuko!"

He was rambling.

"Yes!"

"Zuko, what did your uncle want to make sure of?"

And I lost eye contact. He is now looking at his feet with the intensity that Momo does with a piece of fruit. Is he blushing?

"Zuko?"

He coughed.

"Well, you see. Aang wants to propose to Toph. And uncle thought it would be a great idea to get me to…uh…well…"

He stopped.

"Katara I am not good at this. Your father and brother already know…along with the Northern Water Tribe, the entirety of the Fire Nation, and half of the Earth Kingdom. I don't know how they kept this from you, but they are far better at hiding information than I could ever dream of."

He stopped to take a small breath. What is he talking about? His face is all red. What is he getting out of his pocket? Wait…dear La, why did I not see this coming?

"Katarawillyoupleasemarryme!"

That was a word barf. He just barfed up his proposal. To me. Yes, he just did do that. And I have to say, it is the happiest day in my life ever.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Yes."

Wait. She said yes. I wasn't planning on that. Crap…I just lost the bet with Mai…and for that matter, Ty Lee as well.

"Zuko? Aren't you going to put the necklace on me?"

"Oh! Yes!"

I think I savored the moment far too long. Wait, I can savor this for however long I want.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I'm getting married to Zuko. I'm getting married to Zuko. I'm getting married to Zuko. Nya nya nya, Mai wont!

I love being me. Being me is awesome. Not only am I best friends with the Avatar, I am also now going to be married to the sexiest Fire lord ever. I like now, screw when I was young. Being young sucked.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lol. Just lol. So yeah, this is it. I think the title doesn't fit anymore. Wait, yes it does. Yeah!! Now onto other fanfiction! Flies off into the sky


End file.
